justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
EDEN Station: The Angel
eDEN Station: The Angel is a vacation resort in Just Cause 3. It only appears in the Mech Land Assault DLC. Description In-game map description: "The eDEN Station "The Angel" used to regroup residential and recreation quarters for all eDEN employees, regardless of the station they were assigned to. Uncharacteristically for companies at the time, the eDEN Corporation took pride in providing the best living and working conditions for its staff and their families. When watching the overgrown playground, one can only imagine the mini-golf, the boules, and the small children playing with plush drones, while the soothing AI assistant nicknamed "Eden" provided any help and support for your daily life." Nothing remains of the described playground. The parking lot has some old barrels and two car Wrecks. There are 6 buildings. Two of the larger buildings and one smaller one are enterable and have a total of 10 rooms. All stairs are missing, so the only way to enter the upper floors is by Grappler. One set of steel stairs is lying on the parking lot, but it's hard to imagine how it got there and where the others could have gone to. Some rooms have furniture, like couches, bunk beds, potted plants and more, but strangely, some rooms have large piles of garbage and rocks. Two Suppression drones guard this place from Black Hand and the likes of Rico, although unlike many other former eDEN bases, this place has no Black Hand presence, due to it having no purpose for them. There's a section of fence between the nearest road and the station, which makes sense to keep the small children away from the road, but the short fence can easily be walked past. Another defensive feature is a small guard cabin at the road entrance. Nearby points of interest *There is a set of ancient ruins near a crossroad where the road turns here. The ruins have stairs that lead into a big cave. *There's a small building with no doors, or windows in the forest between the road and the station. A power line leads here, but its purpose is unknown. See Thread:29294 for a discussion about its discovery and possible purpose. Completion *1 Water tower *2 Fuel Tanks. *2 Transformers *2 Satellite Dishes. Trivia *There are playground ruins at Insula Striate, so their absence here must be a developer oversight. Gallery EDEN Station The Angel (seen from distance).png|Note that they're already launching missiles at this range. EDEN Station The Angel (seen from closer).png|Getting this close with out being blown up is a bit tricky. EDEN Station The Angel (drone and buildings).png EDEN Station The Angel (parking lot and drone).png|The drone doesn't see Rico through the windows. Either that, or it doesn't want to harm the building. EDEN Station The Angel (plan room interior).png EDEN Station The Angel (beds and couches interior).png Location of small building near eDEN Station The Angel.jpg|Map showing the location of the nearby small building. Small building near eDEN Station The Angel.jpg|Location of the small building. Small building near eDEN Station The Angel (seen from a Mech).jpg|Close-up of the small building. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases Category:Mech Land Assault